


Fixing Sam

by LittleMittens



Series: Wee Sam [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Sam Winchester, De-Aged Sam Winchester, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, I've taken SO many liberties, season 5, the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMittens/pseuds/LittleMittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel doesn't believe that Sam will be able to continue to say no to Lucifer, and so devises a plan to fix things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing Sam

Disclaimer: Supernatural isn’t mine, I’m just pushing sand around Kripke’s sandbox.

 

Saving Sam

 

“I believe I know a way that will halt the fight between our two brothers.” Castiel announced, showing up directly in front of Gabriel, looking rumpled and serious and as much like a tax accountant as ever.

Gabriel paused mid-snack, raising an eyebrow. “How’s that, Castiel?” he asked, dubiously, wondering just how Castiel had found his safe-house.

“Dean doubts Sam’s ability to continue to say no to Lucifer, Gabriel, as do I. I propose a solution.” Castiel said, not relaxing his stance. “But I require assistance. My grace is no longer strong enough.”

Gabriel snapped his fingers and summoned a Tootsie Pop. He was going to need the sugar to sit through this. He didn’t really have the faith that Castiel’s idea, whatever it was, would work, but Castiel was his brother, so he’d hear him out, at least. “Alright, let’s hear it.”

“If Sam cannot consent, then Lucifer cannot use him as a vessel.” Castiel stated, matter-of-factly.

Rolling his eyes, but nodding in agreement, he sucked on his lollipop. “So, what, you want to kill him?”

Castiel looked alarmed. “No! I wish to…return him to an infant state.”

Gabriel’s jaw dropped, the lollipop falling out and dropping to his red leather couch and laying there in a sticky mess of sugar and saliva. “You want to…de-age Sam?”

Nodding, Castiel plowed on. “It would be best for both Sam and Dean. Sam would not be able to say yes to Satan, and Dean... Dean is a very nurturing man, but the issue of demon blood and Sam’s status as Lucifer’s vessel has eroded their bond. This… stops the Apocalypse and will allow for Sam and Dean to bond again.”

“It’s an interesting theory, bro, but where do you expect them to _hide_ from all the angels and demons who are going to be after their blood for averting the Apocalypse?” Gabriel asked, looking as though he were contemplating the idea, but curious as to how Castiel expected Sam and Dean to survive.

“Sam and Dean are Winchesters, Gabriel, and are the grandchildren of Henry Winchester, a Man of Letters. There are whispers of a place that is warded tightly from any Supernatural entity that is not invited in.”

Gabriel’s eyes widened against his will. “You really thought this out,” he observed. “Fine, I’ll help. I don’t think it’ll work, but I’ll help. What does Dean call it, Castiel, Team Free Will? Sure. Fine. Let’s give free will a shot,” he said sarcastically. “But don’t come crying to me when it gets us all killed.”

Castiel opened his mouth to observe that if they were all killed he would not be able to go ‘crying’ to Gabriel, but quickly decided to keep quiet.

A snap, and Gabriel was gone, to where, Castiel did not know, but he sat and waited. His patience was rewarded moments later when Gabriel appeared again, holding a box.

“Getting the key and location of the bunker was ridiculously easy.” Gabriel observed, smirking. “Though it did require looking like Dean for a while, that sucked. Alright, Castiel. Phase one complete. Now what?”

Castiel considered the question for a moment before replying. “I shall bring Sam and Dean to the bunker, and tell them that it is a safe place. There you will de-age Sam.”

When Castiel called Dean asking for his location, he felt vaguely guilty. He was unsure as to what reaction Dean would have to his plan and as a result chose to deceive Dean and Sam of his intentions. “I have located a bunker that belonged to a secret society that your Grandfather belonged to. It is purported impenetrable by any supernatural or human force,” he announced without preamble. “I have confidence that you will be safe there.”

Sam and Dean both took in breaths to begin asking questions, but Castiel ignored that and instead touched both their foreheads before they could react.

“Dammit, Cas!” Dean snarled when he appeared at the front door of the bunker, but before he could get in another word, Castiel grabbed Dean, and held him tightly as Gabriel appeared behind Sam. “What the hell!” Dean fought against Castiel’s grip as Gabriel touched Sam’s head and concentrated.

“Wha…” Sam choked out, eyes wide as his body began changing.

Dean screamed and cursed and struggled against Castiel as he watched his little brother become smaller and smaller and smaller, until he was as Dean only vaguely remembered him before the fire, and held in Gabriel’s arms, naked as they day he was born.

Castiel finally let Dean go at that point and watched as Dean stalked the four or five steps over to Gabriel and ever-so-gently picked up Sam and cradled him in his arms. “What the hell did you do to him?”

Gabriel tossed the key to the bunker to Castiel and was ready to snap away when a thought occurred to him. He snapped his fingers and they were all surrounded by things an infant would need for several months. Formula, diapers, a crib, blankets, clothing, toys, and so forth. Without a word, Gabriel was gone then.

Dean turned then to Castiel, a snarl on his lips, and his grip on his little brother gentle, soothing the restless baby. “Castiel?” he demanded roughly.

“I could not allow Lucifer to destroy Sam.” Castiel began. “In destroying Sam, in getting Sam to say yes, it set forth a series of events that were… unthinkable. Lucifer cannot get Sam to consent if Sam is an infant unable to say or think an agreement. Castiel reached out to possibly brush a wisp of hair, having never truly encountered an infant in his time on Earth, but Dean flinched away.

Castiel retracted his hand but continued to look at Dean seriously. “Gabriel cleansed the last traces of the demon blood that Azazel forced upon Sam, and de-aged him to approximately three months of age. Though we are not sure, we believe that it is the psychic activity, caused by the blood of Azazel that made Sam susceptible to Lucifer’s entrance to his dreams. Regardless, here, in the bunker, you will be safe. Sam will be safe.

Dean stared at Castiel harshly for a few moments, then looked down at Sam. “Won’t Lucifer just wait until Sam grows up again?”

The vessel that Lucifer now inhabits will not contain Lucifer for a great deal longer, because the vessel is not ideal and is already failing. Lucifer will burn out in time, and I will keep fighting. I hope to persuade others to fight as well.”

“Why not just brought us here, then, so maybe we could wait it out, why do this to Sam? He’s completely vulnerable now!” Dean demanded.

“Because if left alone, Sam would have met Lucifer in Detroit in a few months’ time, and he would say yes. Because you miss your little brother. Because this was the only way possible for you both to heal.”

“Dammit, Cas…” Dean sighed, bringing Sam a little bit closer to his body, and finally looking away from Castiel to look through the baby things for a blanket to wrap Sam in until he could get all of it in the bunker.

“You pull a stunt like this again, Cas, and I’ll gut you.” Dean swore, digging a blue blanket with puppies giving the ‘eyes’ out of the pile. “Damn puppy dog eyes…”

“Of course, Dean.” Castiel nodded, looking again at Sam, but merely holding the box containing the key to the bunker. “I did not deceive you when I informed you that the bunker is warded against all supernatural entities.”

“So the angels can’t just pop in whenever they feel like?” Dean verified, glancing down at Sam who was beginning to make his hungry face and would no doubt start wailing soon. Funny how he still remembered that.

“They cannot.”

“You?”

Castiel shook his head. “Only if you allow it.”

Dean scowled at Castiel, seriously considering telling Castiel to beat it, but he looked at Sam again, then back at Castiel. “You bring this crap in while I get a bottle started for Sam,” he ordered, and stalked over to the door to unlock it.

The war wasn’t over. Lucifer and Michael were still out there, but Dean had a safe haven, and more importantly he had his baby brother. There were a lot of decisions to be made, and they’d have to be made soon, but for now Dean was going to cautiously accept the gift that Castiel and Gabriel had given him. Sam wailed out a long cry then, and Dean grinned, brushing a single calloused finger across Sam’s little red cheek. “C’mon, Sammy. Let’s get you fed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Uh… hi. So, yeah, I did this. I tried to cover the plot holes it left, but I’m not sure how well I managed that. I may make this a ‘verse, by the way. Give little glimmers of the future.


End file.
